Music
by GeneralUnicornDuckPudding
Summary: Naruto and Gaara enrolled into Kohona Academy for the Gifted. Starting a new school and making new friends was pretty cool but having to share dorm room with the schools most popular boys wasn't easy especially if those to are rude and completely condescending. AU SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, BL, SongFic, Yaoi... maybe rating M for language in later chapters
1. Activate My Heart

**Hi you dudes! Thank you for having a heart and choosing my story!**

**Okay so first things first I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the writing/story.**

**(**_Insert words here**) = Thoughts**_

_**(**_Insert words here_**) = Naruto singing **_

_**Bolded words = Gaara &amp; Naruto singing together**_

_Italicized words** = Gaara singing **_

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Activate my Heart**

I sat in the car with my headphones on listening to my iPod, which is playing My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words (_just in case you wanted to know and besides I like this band/song._)

My parents are sitting in the seats in front of me. My mother in the passenger's seats and my father in the driver's seat. We're been driving for hours (_actually it's only been 20 minutes, but it's all the same thing._) My parents are driving me to my new school to make sure I get 'settled in' to my dorm room (_in_ _other words they're trying to embarrass me and reminisce about they're time in Konoha Academy for the_ _gifted._) After a while the car stops at the gates in front of my new school and home.

My things have already have been brought into the dorms a few days earlier; now I just have get settled in. I opened the car door and stepped out. I stood in front of the now open gates with my parents by my side (_how embarrassing!_)

After walking around the school with my parents talking and laughing about their time in school. We stopped at a statue of two figures back to back. One looked like my father with spiky completely uncontrollable hair that stuck out in all directions and the hands are holding up a peace sign. The other is a woman with long hair to her shoulders one side of her hair was pinned back with a music note hair clipped and just like the man she too held up the peace the sign.

There was a little metal plaque drilled at the feet of the two figures. It read:

_Love Duo – The legendary unit of Konoha Academy._

_Enrolled in the Music, Fashion and Production divisions._

_Love Duo was formed by two High school sophomore students._

The metal plate read nothing more about the legendary unit 'Love Duo' (_Love Duo…. Seriously they couldn't come up with a better name?_) I turned around to the sound of laughter. I stared and rolled my eyes at them.

"What?" My mother asked and plastered innocent smile on her face (_that smile is so fake. I can see right through her_.)

"'Love Duo'?" I questioned

"Yeah, so what about them?" she asked

"Was it really that hard to come up with a cooler, less girly band title?" I asked looking at my dad.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? We have nothing to do with the band Love Duo." My father said (_Wow he's a terrible liar. I hope he knows that?_)

"Did you know that you're a terrible liar?" I questioned voicing my thoughts. My dad only gave a nervous chuckle.

"Naruto, honey, what's makes think that you're father and I are Love Duo?" My mother said looking between me and the statue.

"Well for starters (_BTW I'm pointing to the statue of my parents_), they obviously looking like you guys" I said looking back at the statue.

"How so?" My mother challenged.

"The hairstyle, the poses and your faces are the same except in the statue you are like fifty years younger than you are now." Once I said this my mother pinched my cheeks.

"Are you calling me old?" she said in an angry voice

"Well I'm not really calling you young." This earned me a punch (_playful of course._) to the head by my mother. And my father just stood there laughing at my pain (_how rude! No decency to help. Ugh, parents if you can't change 'em join 'em_.)

"Just admit that those people are you just better looking and younger." I told both my parents.

"Fine it is so what?" My mother said giving in.

"Nothing I just want to hear it from you guys that's all; and besides Tsu-chan told me a long time ago." I told them. On our way to dorm rooms my father's cell rang and picking there wasn't that much talking from my father end of the call.

"Alright we'll be there soon." He said as he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" I asked

"Tsu-chan, she wanted to talk to us." He said he turned and headed back to the schools main building where Tsunade's office was located. I followed pursuit only to be told to head to the dorms and they would come to see me later.

I stood in the main floor of the boy's dorm looking at the dorm listing. I already knew what my room number was but we weren't given the names of our roommates just yet. So now I'm just checking.

I found my room number on the list.

_Room# Last Name First Name_

_119 Uchiha Sasuke_

_119 Uzumaki Naruto_

(_Uchiha Sasuke? Who the heck that? Sasuke…. Hahaha his name sounds funny_.)

"Hello." I heard a very familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood my red haired stoic, emotionless best friend.

"Gaa-chan!" I jumped towards Gaara wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"How was your summer? Did you have fun?" I asked him while rubbing my cheeks together (_this is not weird he has very soft skin. Like really soft_.) Gaara gave a low grunt before answering me.

"Fine and not really." He said.

"Hey did you know that you have really soft skin." I said voicing my pervious thoughts to him.

"So I've been told now get off me." He said I had completely forgotten to I was still hanging on to him.

"Uhhh… Piggy back ride, please? Just to my room." Gaara only sighed as he turned towards the stairs and to my room.

I stood looking at my room number that was on the door 119 with my name and roomies name on it too. I heard Gaara give a grunt that indicated that had to get off him.

"Gaa-chan I don't want to get down." I whined to him he only let out a heavy sigh.

"You have five seconds. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He was about to push me off until we heard a loud crash. Looking over there was a boy with spiky hair and red marks on his cheeks. He was picking up box of game consoles and controllers (_actually he's picking up those things…. They fell out of the box but same this right? Well, whatever._)

Gaara nudged me to get off so I did. I walked over to the boy and helped him pick up his things.

"Thanks man." He said giving me a big grin while putting the last controller in the box.

"No problem. What's your name? Mine is Naruto." I said as we walked back to where Gaara stood.

"Like the game?" He asked

"Hahaha. Yeah like the game, I guess." I said laughing hesitantly.

"Cool, my names Kiba. Like the character in the Naruto games." He said

"Nice, this is my friend Gaara. Yes like the character in the game." I said before he could answer.

"Don't you guys find it funny our parents named us after the characters from the Naruto series?" Kiba said

"Actually it's more like the characters were named after us, because Naruto came out when I was three or four. So that's why it's the other way around." I said

"Huh?" Kiba said with a confused look on him face

"Uh... nothing." I waved him off and he only shrugged his shoulders. We all stood in the silence for a while until I (_obviously._) broke the silence.

"So… I guess I'll see you around then, right?" I said

"Yeah, defiantly. I'm in room 124 if you need anything." He said

"Well I'm in here 119 if you need anything from me, okay?" I said smile and pointing to the small plate on the door that held my room number, Kiba looked over and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Dude, you're the one rooming with Uchiha?!" He asked in shock

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with him or something weird about him?" I asked hesitantly (_is this Sasuke Uchiha guy really that unpleasant as Kiba makes him sound?_) Kiba burst out in to laughter.

"Uchiha… Hahaha… Weird… Hahaha, sure. Oh, dude you are so funny." Kiba kept laughing as he stared walking away; he stopped in his tracks and turned around to us.

"By the way, good luck with Uchiha." He said

"Uh… Thanks? I guess."

"Oh, trust me you're gonna need it." He continued walking to his room.

I turned to Gaara who only gave a shrug showing that he doesn't care. (_Although he really does care._) I dug into my pocket looking for my room key; once found I opened the door. To my surprise the first half of the room was all unpacked and set up.

Judging by the how neat it everything was and how there was only like 3 colors. There was a red and white insignia on the bed cover. Well conclusion is he's a neat person and not very color full.

I walked towards the packed boxes and started unpacking them. I stopped and turned back to Gaara who was still standing by the door.

"So are you going to help or what?" I said to him. He said nothing and just stared at me (_I'm gonna take that as yes_.)

"Okay, good," I pointed to a box that was labeled _'electronics'_, "Unpack and set up." I said to him.

He hesitated for a second before walking towards the box and opening and getting g to work.

Once I (_with the help of Gaara, of course_) finished setting everything up it was pretty late. Gaara let out a sigh as he sat at the desk chair. I was flopped down on the floor from exhaustion. We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until my stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"I heard."

"Ugh..." I groaned

"Gaara…"

"What?"

"Food. I need food."

"Go get some."

"Come with me, please."

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie." I started to bribe him (_Gaara loves cookies, like a lot._)

"…no." (_You hear that? That was hesitation. So I just have to try a little harder._)

"A chocolate chip cookie." I said with a grin (_He can't resist the temptation of chocolate chip cookies._)

"Um…no." He said (_Unbelievable he said no._)

"Come on. Not even for a _giant_ chocolate chip cookie?" I said and Gaara just looked at me. "For a whole week?" I added in.

"You do realize _'giant'_ for me is the size of your fox stuffy." He said pointing to the giant red and orange stuffed fox on the bed.

"Okay, fairly large chocolate chip cookie."

"For a whole week… and you can't go back on your word, got it?" He said getting up for the chair.

"Yes, got it!" I said smiling and stretching my arms out so he could help me up and he did.

"Alright let's go." I said grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey, do you think they have any ramen on the menu?" I asked Gaara as he and I walked down the empty hallways to the cafeteria.

"I don't know probably."

"You really don't care do you?" I asked

"Not at all." He responded

We walked into the cafeteria which wasn't filled with many people; I order and Gaara waited for me (_and keeping to my promise I bought him a giant… fairly large chocolate chip cookie._)

We were only sitting for about 2 minutes until two girl came up to our table. One had long pale blonde hair that he has kept up in a high ponytail and pale blue eyes. The other much shorter had long black hair and lavender eyes.

"Are any of you in the Music division?" The blonde girl said

"Ugh… we both are. Why?" I answered

"Would you be willing to help us with a sound check? Please. Sorry it's so last minute. I promise it won't take too long." She pleaded (_And me being the most helpful person on the planet… most of the time. I willingly agreed without Gaara's consent although he won't admit it he would have agreed too… maybe_)

"Yeah. We'd be happy to help." I said not looking at Gaara.

"Oh, really. Thank you so much! Here follow us." She said motioning us to follow her and her friend. I grabbed Gaara by his arm and pulled him up but he didn't want to move.

"Come on, Gaara get up."

"No."

"Fine, I'll add another week for the cookie deal."

And with that Gaara and I followed the two girls to the auditorium.

"Hey Ten-Ten I found two people who are willing to help with our sound check." Ino said(_We learned their names. Don't you think her name sounds funny? Ino…Hehe_) to a brunette standing on the stage.

"Oh, really that's great. I'm Ten-Ten. Thank you so much for doing this." Ten-Ten said

"No problem at all." I responded

"Well anyway we need to get started. Please choose a song to sing from this list. Let us do the rest." She said handing us the list of songs.

"Hey, Gaara what song do you want to sing?" I said looking over the list. (_There are a lot of songs in here that I like. Well not a lot but a few._)

"Second column, third one down." Searching… Searching… Found!

"Ohh, yeah I like that song. Totally let's sing that one." I ran up to Ten-Ten and handed the list telling her the song we choose. Then I joined Gaara up on stage.

The lights dimmed down and the music played. I looked at Gaara, he was nervous and so was I. We had never sung in front of other people besides some family members and each other. Gaara started off first.

_I've been played around  
Love has let me down  
Tore my feelings out_

(Robot, robot lover) I echoed

_I refuse to hurt  
I refuse to cry  
Not another time_

(Robot, robot lover)

I started the next verse

I know I need to be rewired  
I want to love again  
Don't think my heart is just a hard drive  
I'm just malfunctioning

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore**

_Show me how to love  
Show me where to touch  
Teach me how to smile_

(Robot, robot lover)

_I can learn to kiss  
I feel happiness  
I can be the one_

(Robot, robot lover)

I came equipped with all the same parts  
I'm not just megabytes  
So hold me close while I push restart  
So I can love you right

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore**

_Show me how to love  
Show me how to love  
Show me how to_ (Memory)  
_Show me love,_ (damaged) _love_

S-s-s-show me how to love(3x)

(Show me how to) love  
Show me how to love  
Malfunction  
Show me how to love  
How to love  
Show me how to love

(Show me how to) love  
Arti-artificial heart  
Show me how to  
Activate my heart

(Show me how to love, activate my heart)

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start**

**Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore**

Gaara and I walked down the empty halls. It was pretty late; Ten-Ten had us do a couple more songs before she could be absolutely sure that the program she was in charge of didn't run to long.

"Can you believe she gave us an opening in her program?" I said to Gaara with lots of excitement. He only gave a small 'hum', but I could tell he was happy about the opening too.

"We could be like rock stars, Gaara! ROCKSTARS!" I shouted into the empty halls.

"I hope you understand we're just opening for the shy girl's cousin and his friend, right?" Gaara said as we rounded a corner.

"Yeah, but if people like us..." I stopped for a second "Yeah I don't really know where I'm going with this." I finished.

"If you want to sing out to the public, you know you can. Your parents won't mind if do." Gaara said quietly.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't want to do it alone." I said looking at him. He let out a puff and kept looking straight ahead.

"Come on, please. Do it with me? It'll be fun, I promise." I begged him (_If he says no, I swear to chocolate chip cookies he will suffer._) He let out a sigh and shrugged (_To most people he may look like he just shrugged me off and completely ignored my request, but in reality he said we will do it with me! I'm so happy!_)

* * *

**Okay, dudes did you like?**

**Hopefully you did. If you didn't that's cool too.**

**I don't own the song. Natallia Kills does.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	2. Brusies and Bitemarks

**Alright lovelies are you back for more? Of course you are!**

**Anyways first thing's first...**

**Happy New Years! Even though that was like a couple days ago...**

**Well here's chapter 2 of Music**

****WARNING**: I do not own Naruto or the song but I do own be idea and OCs. Also it may seem Neji is a bit OC but hey you never know. Also I tried my best. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my CRAZY GAY best friend who's been pestering me to update... more like threatening me, but same shit right? **

**Anyways enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Brusies and Bitemarks**

Neji stepped off the plane as I followed behind him. It was still pretty dark out with the stars shining, the sun was slowly starting to rise in the horizon. I followed Neji into the crowded airport. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the received message and quickly replayed back.

"Where to now?" Neji asked as he handed me my suitcase.

"Kakashi said he's waiting at the front if the airport."I said dully as we made out way to the front.

When we made it out if the airport, we knew it would be quite a while before Kakashi showed up. We stood be about a good ten minutes before a long blonde haired girl walked up to Neji and me.

"Ano... sorry to disturb you but you're Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha, right?" She said softly with a light blush as she looked at the ground playing with her hair.

'_Another fan, gosh Kakashi get here before this gets out of hand._' I thought to myself. I have the girl a glare as she looked up at me and let out a scoff.

"Who's asking?" Neji said giving the girl a sweet smile. The girl blushed as she smiled back at him with hopeful eyes.

'_Dear God, if only she knew that she doesn't have a chance._'

"I'm Kanzaki Aihara. Kakashi sent me to retrieve you two. He said he is unable to come in person." She said bowing

"Well I'm Neji and I'm very pleased to met you Aihara-san." Neji said bowing back in respect.

"I'm pleased to met you too." Aihara said smiling "We should probably get going now. Before other people start to notice you two here." Aihara said looking around the airport entrance.

"Yes, we should shouldn't we." Neji said grabbing his suitcase "Let's go Sasuke." He said to me as if I was planning to stay I that spot.

'_You kinda were... SHUT UP! I know that already._'

I grabbed a hold of my suitcase and followed Aihara and Neji to the awaiting car. As we put our things in the trunk a high pitched scream erupted through the quite early morning. Looking over my shoulder there stood a group of girls looking directly at us.

"It totally is!" One said with excitement. "IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA! AHHH!" said girl shouted off the top lungs. And like a herd of wild bulls they charged towards us, paparazzi that staked out in the airport waiting for us to come later in the early morning ran towards the van as well. They took pictures as they did so. I hurried into the van and shut the door. Aihara started the car and drove off leaving the chaos of paparazzi and fangirls.

"I'm sorry guys I should have been more careful of the fangirls." Aihara said as we drove farther from the airport.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault Aihara-San. It was Kakashi's fault we're in that situation so no need to worry." Nah I said in the nicest voice her could muster out, but annoyance was easily detectable in his voice. I signed and rested my head against the cold window and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of Neji's annoying voice. High pitched to make himself sound like a girl.

"Oh, Sasu-kun~, I love you soo much. I'm your biggest fan and I think our compatibility is really high and-" I cut Neji off

"Those will be your famous last words of you don't shut the fuck up right now." I said in the most dangerous tone I could to hide my sleepy voice.

"Well you weren't waking up to my voice, so why not try a fangirl." Neji said casually as if we were discussing the weather and not the possibility of his death. I grunted as I sat up in the car.

"Well, anyways we're here so let's get inside before any one notices us." Neji said getting out of the car. I followed not to long after him. When I got out I saw Kakashi taking to Aihara at the schools gates, anger and annoyance rose back up when I saw Kakashi.

'_The audacity to show his face after what he did to me (TT_TT)! He will pay fort his sins._' I thought as Kakashi walked to where I was standing.

"Heard about your little run in with fangirls at the airport." The devil, white haired Kakashi said

'_How dare he speak to me. He must repent for his sins_.' I lonely shot him a glare as I walked to the schools dorms. I just wanted to get to my room and sleep before tomorrow night's event.

"Sasuke the headmistress would to speak to both you and Neji. Also after that you have to go to practice and wardrobe for tomorrow night's events." Kakashi said to me, I let out a heavy sigh as I turned back around and walked to the main building.

Neji and walked out of headmistress Tsunade office after our meeting with her, the siners of all siners was still talking to the headmistress Tsunade. We started our walk to the practice rooms. Along the way we met up Neji's cousin Hinata.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to the first sound check, Hinata." Neji apologized for the both of us

"Oh it's okay, Neji. You don't need to apologize. I now how busy you are as of lately." Hinata said to her cousin softly.

"Did you find someone to fill in?"

"Yeah, and they're really great. Ten-Ten gave them an opening in the performance." She said smiling at her shoes.

"They're that good huh? They must be if Ten-Ten gave them opening."

Well for the next few minutes I blanked out of the conversation as Hinata went into detail of the said fill ins. I wasn't paying to much attention until I heard my name enter the conversation.

"What?" I said looking over at them.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun is rooming with you Sasuke-kun. At least I think he is, I can't completely remember." She said

"Hey, Hinata are you ready to go." A blonde said that exiting on of the practice rooms.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right there hold on, please. I gotta go you guys. See you later." Hinata said as she walked towards the waiting blonde.

Practice and the wardrobe fitting went a planned. I made my way to the dorms and headed to my room. I pulled out my room key and headed inside. The first thing I noticed was how my roommates side was bombarded with orange, white, black and red. He had this huge, red-orange stuffed fox. He had all sorts of posters on his wall of the Naruto videogames and bands like MCR and Seaki No Owari.

I'd didn't even want to think about what kind of personality he had. I walked to my side of the room and lied down to sleep for a while. The next time I woke Neji was trying to get me to wake up.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked angrily obviously irritated by being woken.

"Aren't you hungry sleeping beauty?" He said

"I'm not a Disney princess so stop that. Let's go, I need food. Can't kill someone on a empty stomach." I said walking out.

"I met your roommate." Neji said out of the blue

'_And why do I care about him?_' I thought mentally groaning

"Hmph, I don't care."

"He seems... lively." He said

"I wouldn't know haven't met him yet."

When we got to the cafeteria we order and sat at an open table. We ate in silence for a while until a loud voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Neji!" A boy shouted as he walks over to our table. I didn't pay him much attention.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Neji replayed to the boy "Sasuke this is your roommate Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said gesturing to the blonde that sat down across from me.

He had tanned skin, and beautiful ocean blue eyes. This blonde hair stood up in all different directions. He wore a red shirt with the Avatar Fire Nation symbol on it. He looks at me a bit shocked until he smiles this gorgeous... I mean he smiled at me.

"Hi Sasuke I'm Naruto. Nice to finally met you, oh this is my best friend Gaara." He said pointing to a red head that was seated next to said extending his hand to me, I scoffed at him and his friend and went back to my food.

'_AHHH! WHY DID I DO THAT?! JUST HAVE TO KEEP UP THE UCHIHA COLD DEMEANOR! GOD DAMMIT SASUKE GET IT TOGETHER!_' I shouted to myself mentally

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked Neji

"What? Being quite or being a dick?" Naruto burst out laughing at Neji's comment, I shout Neji a glare oh how he'd pay for that one.

"Hahaha dude that was a good one." Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes.

My attention strayed away from the conversation, first to Neji's death and then to Naruto's... well his everything.

"Woah, Sasuke did you hear that? Naruto and Gaara are our opening act." Neji said

"Hmph, doesn't matter they're just fill ins. Never better than the main attraction." I said giving a confident smirk. Naruto's features what at first shocked until he looked offended.

"Bro, I'm pretty sure I could reach your level of skill. I'm not half bad at sing." He said that last part with such confidence I wanted to laugh at how adora- I mean stupid he sounded.

"Oh you think so?" I smirked

"Yeah defiantly."

_'Are we flirting? Oh gosh I think we are! Stupidity 2, Sasuke 1!_'

"No, I don't think so." I said shaking my head

"Then I change you to a sing off!" He said pointing to me

"Alright then, let's go." I said standing up, Naruto stood up and we headed to the practice hall, Neji and Gaara followed right behind us.

Once in the a empty practice room we decided on the rules.

"Rules are you both sing a song in duet. you have to keep us with each other. Both of you have already chosen a song bow it's just a matter of heads or tails." Neji finished with the challenge rules. Gaara flipped a coin in the air.

"Heads or tails?" He asked Naruto answered first with heads, and I chose tails. Gaara looked at the coin in his palm.

"Tails, Sasuke goes first. What song did you choose?"

"Brusies and Bitemarks." Gaara nodded and headed for the stereo and after a while the music started playing.

_**Two single hearts on fire**_  
_**Currently on the wire**_  
_**As inhibitions fade**_  
_**A focused moment made**_

Naruto sang the next verse and man did he sound amazing. I'll damn anyone to hell who says otherwise.

**(Bruises &amp; bitemarks say**  
**Takes one to bring the pain**  
**Passion lies in screams**  
**Of ecstatic dreams)**

**You're in a place for fear**  
**Lips are for biting here**  
**Let's make this moment worth the while**  
**Let's kill the night and go down in style**

**Feel the magic rise**  
**We're plotting our demise**  
**Of perspiration and alcohol**  
**As I introduce the bedroom brawl**

**(You bring the ropes and chains**  
**I'll bring the pills and games**  
**I can show you pain**  
**And make you say my name)**

Naruto was keeping his own against me and I'm liking the new found competition.

_**You will believe my lies**_  
_**That I'm not like other guys**_  
_**That sparkle in my eyes**_  
_**Is just part of my disguise**_

**You're in a place for fear**  
**Lips are for biting here**  
**Let's make this moment worth the while**  
**Let's kill the night and go down in style**

Our eyes left each other as we continued to sing. Just like Naruto I was caught into the music, but that was because of him.

**Feel the magic rise**  
**We're plotting our demise**  
**Of perspiration and alcohol**  
**As I introduce the bedroom brawl**

**You're in a place for fear**  
**Lips are for biting here**  
**Let's make this moment worth the while**  
**Let's kill the night and go down in style**

**Feel the magic rise**  
**We're plotting our demise**  
**Of perspiration and alcohol**  
**As I introduce the bedroom brawl**

**You're in a place for fear**  
**Lips are for biting here**  
**Let's make this moment worth the while**  
**Let's kill the night and go down in style**

**Feel the magic rise**  
**We're plotting our demise**  
**Of perspiration and alcohol**  
**As I introduce the bedroom brawl**

When the music ended it accrued to me that Naruto and I were very close. Like so that I could feel this breath lightly tickle my skin. Aware of the close proximity we both stepped away from each other.

"So, I totally won right?" Naruto asked as he turned to Gaara and Neji.

"Hn, keep dreaming kid. I won this one, alright."

"I highly doubt it. Gaara I won right?" Naruto asked his friend.

"It was really close I say it's a draw." Gaara said

"Yeah I agree him, it's a draw." Neji said

"One of us had to be better, right?" Naruto said to them and gave his friend Gaara pleading look as if that might change his mind, but he didn't get a reaction from the red haired teen.

"Fine, then. I want s rematch! I, Naruto Uzumaki, challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha to a rematch!" Naruto declared

"Yeah that's great and everything but it's for bed Naru-Chan." Neji teased as Gaara made his way to the door.

"I'm not a kid... I don't call me '-chan'!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Told ya he was a lively kid." Neji smirked as he headed towards the open door.

'Hmph, lively is correct or maybe loud would be a better choice of words, but she sure is something.' I thought to myself as I made my way out of the room.

* * *

**Alright I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I enjoyed writing it... kinda. But important thing is I updated!**

**I don't own copyright to the song. Good with Grenades does.**

**If you have any song request or thing PM me!**

**CRAZY GAY! YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Review, follow and favorite**

**Until next time my lovelies! \\(TT_TT)/**


End file.
